


Early Sunrise

by Blurryface96



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, I'm so sorry, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, TATISOF, Tour, USA, danisnotonfire - Freeform, mentioning of the past, mostly Dan's thoughts, sunrise, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface96/pseuds/Blurryface96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early sunrise makes Dan appreciate his boyfriend even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> After three years I decided to add something new. I'm sorry it's so short and probably has a lot of grammar mistakes. But anyway I hope you'll like it. Enjoy ♥

During the tour there wasn’t much time to rest. Constant changing places and being on the road could be a bit tiring. Although tiredness and sleepiness couldn’t stop them from appreciating places they were at. They could do the things they dreamed of and even get paid for it. 

It was realty early morning, something around 5 am. They were in the van being driven to the next american city where their show was going to be this time. They had few hours of sleep in a hotel, before somebody literally threw them out of bed saying they will be late. The roads were practically empty at this hour and sun wasn’t completely out yet. They could only see a bit of sunrays on the horizon. They were sitting close to each other, even if the van was so big they probably could lay down separately somewhere. But they didn’t want to be apart of each other too much. 

Phil was sitting close to the window, eyes on the road and places they were passing by. Dan has his hand over his boyfriend’s arm, hugging him slightly. He watched as Phil was amazed by landscape outside the window. Even so sleepy the older one couldn’t help himself but absorb the so-different-form-english view. 

The sun was higher in the sky with every minute changing its colours. Little sunrays was falling on Phil’s face making him squint his eyes a bit. Dan smiled at that, thinking how adorable his boyfriend was. The beautiful sunrise made Phil look even more handsome. Dan thought he will never get tired of this sight. He was so lucky to have this man in his life. He still couldn’t believe that Phil could love him. Shouldn’t he get used to it after all those years? But seriously, how that amazing person can be in love with someone like Dan? He’ll never understand that. But he loved Phil because of that even more.

He remembered first meeting Phil in person after days of talking over the skype. First thought in Dan’s mind when he saw him in reality was how beautiful this man was. It was different than through internet camera, much more intense and it made his heart beat a bit faster. They had a great time then, he remembered. On this day he knew he made a new friend. Such a friend he hadn’t had in his life before. It felt different, but a ‘good different’. They were talking about everything, doing things they wanted to and it felt so good. Since then they were practically inseparable. None of them could know then what they will become few years forward. A couple.

Dan remembered how happy he was when he moved in to Phil’s apartment in Manchester. It was the best thing the young Dan could have done. It was the time they were getting closer and closer, slowly developing their friendship to something more. He was so happy after few months when he finally could call Phil his boyfriend. He moved in to the flat as a Phil’s friend and moved out as his heart’s other half. 

The first London days were even more overwhelming. They weren’t only exploring the big city but themselves too. In such a rush concerning their soon-to-be-aired radio show they found time to appreciate life together. It was a big thing- renting a flat together as a couple, buying things, decorating. It made everything so much better when they were doing it with love. 

And now after all those years they were still as close as in the past. They grew up, became more confident and passionate about each other. They knew one another so well they could practically communicate without speaking. Like in this moment. The silence hadn't bothered them, because they felt good with each other.

Those thoughts and a view of Phil touched by almost-up-sun have made Dan heart almost melt of love. As much as he loved watching the sun rising he preferred looking at Phil. Phil who was his own little sun, who always made Dan’s face light up. He smiled wider getting closer to his boyfriend. He strengthen a grip on Phil’s arm and put his head on his shoulder. Phil looked at him a bit confused, but smiled stroking his head. Dan’s eyes met Phil’s and he leaned over to put a slight kiss on his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Phil” he said still being so close he could feel Phil’s breath on his lips. The man smiled and put another kiss on Dan’s lips. The sun was now fully up on the sky, making both of them squint their eyes when they looked outside the window again. 

The warm sun made Phil’s face light up and Dan couldn’t stop staring again. His mind was getting back to their first kisses and he couldn’t help it but smiled again.

“I love you” he whispered placing a kiss on Phil’s cheek. At this moment he knew he couldn’t ever love sunrises more that he was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to left kudos and comments- I'll be deligted to read them ♥


End file.
